The invention relates to a ventilation roof with a roof opening made in a stationary roof skin, the roof opening being closable by a cover that is actively connected on both sides to an adjustment mechanism that has front and rear height adjustment devices. In particular, where the cover can be swung by the front height adjustment devices, from the closed position, around a pivot axis lying at or near its rear edge, into a ventilation position in which the cover front edge lies at a distance below the roof plane while the cover rear edge is kept at least approximately at the height of the stationary roof skin; and where the cover can be lowered by the rear height adjustment devices, so that its rear edge is below the stationary roof skin, and the lowered cover can be slid rearward at least approximately parallel to the stationary roof skin into an open position in which the cover at least partially opens the roof opening.
In allowed, commonly assigned, U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 320,549, filed Mar. 8, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,497, by two of the present inventors and another, a ventilation roof of this type is described in which the adjustment mechanism on each side of the roof has a lengthwise extending connecting member that has a length that corresponds approximately to the length of the cover and that is guided to slide along a longitudinal guide mechanism that is integral with the roof and that is connected to the cover by at least a front and a rear cover connecting bolt. Here, the cover connecting bolts engage in connecting member tracks of the associated connecting member. In this way, the front and rear height adjustment devices are constantly engaged with the cover in all cover positions.
In a previously known ventilation roof (German Gebrauchsmuster 81 19 662), a cover that can pivot and alternately be removed but cannot slide in the lengthwise direction of the roof is provided with supporting levers that are linked to the underside of the cover to adjust the height of the cover front edge. These levers can, alternatively, be pushed up or pulled down by a handle.
Further, a ventilation roof is known (German Offenlegungsschrift 31 49 977) in which a second cover is placed in front of a cover that can be pivoted into a ventilation position (i.e., a position with a front edge of the cover lowered below the roof plane). Here, the front end of lateral guide rods is guided to pivot on a bearing support which is integral with the roof and attached in front of the front edge of the roof opening and to slide in the lengthwise direction, while the rear end of the guide rod is linked to the front end of the rear cover. On the front end of the front cover there is attached a guide plate that can be slid along the guide rods. If the front edge of the rear cover is lowered by hand, by the connection of the guide rods with the guide plate of the front cover, the front cover is also brought into a sloping position in which it can be pushed above the rear cover to open a front part of the roof opening.